1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the suspension structure for automotive vehicles and the like, and in particular to an improved vehicle banking arm construction for resiliently supporting the superstructure of curvebank cars to secure inward lean of the superstructure during curve ride of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is applicable to and capable of selected combinations with vehicle banking arm constructions of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,883, issued May 4, 1965, (Rubber Cushions), U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,553, issued Jan. 19, 1971, (Polyurethane Cushions), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,542, issued Apr. 10, 1973, (Rigid Front Axle), as well as to the above cited pending applications.
Heretofore the selected positioning and operation of the superstructure carried multiturn cushions was disclosed by this inventor as confined to and kept within a space located between the respective superstructure and axle carried banking arm ball joints and arranged outwardly from their longitudinally extending connecting line on each side of the vehicle, in order to secure the desired functioning of the device with regard to wheel oscillation, torsional windup of the related spring leaf and geometric guidance for the superstructure into the inwardly inclined or banked position during curve ride of the vehicle.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,893, he discloses a new favorable location for the superstructure carried multiturn cushions of the related banking arm. With introduction of a designed extension of the banking arm structure now reaching from the related wheel axle over the pivotal connection with the superstructure towards the district nearer the mid-section of the superstructure, a position for the cushion was found with its assigned location at the end of said extension and closer to the longitudinal, vertical center plane than the related superstructure supported banking arm ball and socket joint. Again such position, in combination with an adjusted torsional pressure operation secured the desired functioning of the device with regard to wheel oscilation, torsional windup of the related spring leaf, and geometric guidance for the superstructure into the inwardly inclined or banked position during curve ride.